Innocence Died Today
by Koakuma Tsuri
Summary: 41/100: Childhood. Genesis has a new game to teach Angeal. Genesis/Angeal. Fluff. Slight angst. YAOI. Pre-CC.


41/100: Childhood. Genesis/Angeal.  
Well, it could really be Angeal/Genesis, for no one tops here D:

Disclaimer - No characters are mine.**

* * *

**

Childhood

Innocence Died Today

This was where they went to hide now: to get away from Genesis' demanding parents and the hustle and bustle of the village and the adults hungry to build an empire upon Genesis' very simple idea for apple juice. Of course, Genesis had been the one to find this place, an old disused prison block deep inside the catacombs under the village, on one of his many often-prolonged adventures down into the cave.

Gillian had instructed Angeal to follow the young redhead down there, so that they could keep an eye on one another in case any monsters showed up and more importantly, Angeal could remind his older friend when it was time to go home. So many times had Genesis spent days in that place alone. Even now, as he walked down the length of the corridor, Angeal was constantly glancing to the small watch on his left wrist.

Behind him came the gentle sounds the lanky branch of an apple tree stroking the sides of rusty metal bars. He turned to see Genesis' head of messy auburn hair resting against the bars, blue eyes focused upon the motions of the ashen twig.

"This is boring,"

Angeal paced closer, ignoring the garish sound of his heavy working boots meeting the carved stone floor. "This was your idea,"

"I know," Genesis sighed, dropping the twig and leaning back against the wall. He looked straight up to his best friend, a frown plain on his face in the sullen light provided from the torches they had lit. "We're getting too old for these kinds of games,"

Sighing, Angeal knew he could do nothing but agree. He slid the metal grid that served as a simple partition now to the side and stepped in, leaving it open. He sat beside Genesis, beside the small, red globe of materia that they had found in the chest against the back wall. Angeal had happily given up any claim he had on the crystal ball, despite being the one to actually open the cell door, because Genesis always seemed so desperate to please their Doctor. And it showed.  
At a single glance, Angeal could plainly see that Hollander was pushing his friend too far, too fast. Those azure eyes that once did nothing but smile had hardened, almost crystallised, and were thoroughly exhausted. His body was also taking on a stronger shape, though he had nothing like what Angeal already flaunted. The black haired boy doubted that he ever would.  
They had too very different childhoods to ever be the same. Whilst Angeal was out working in the fields, Genesis was at home, staring at his piano or reading. Genesis was working so hard to make up for that loss… they were still too young for this and yet too old to be treated like the buds of youth.

Another sigh left his lips, head rolling back on his shoulders to rest against the uneven wall. "What's through that hole?" He asked, lazily lifting a hand to point to the cell opposite.

"A monster," Genesis replied, disinterested.

Immediately, Angeal stiffed. His mother had told him one thing after requesting that he accompany Genesis where ever he went: there are dangerous monsters in there, come straight home if you see one. "You still come down here?" He made to stand up but Genesis laid a hand firmly upon his thigh. "You could've gott-"

"It's caged, Angeal. It's not going anywhere. I think this is where they kept monsters once,"

"Why aren't they here now?"

Genesis shrugged and picked up the materia, rolling it between his hands. "You worry too much." He mumbled. Those tired blue eyes only slid to Angeal's direction when his lips parted once more. "You worry about me all the time,"

Swallowing the lump forming in his throat, Angeal sought to put on some kind of front, something Genesis was renowned for. He laughed. "Someone has to, since you refused to,"

Genesis scoffed, resting the red materia into an indentation in the rock floor, the other side to Angeal. He turned to stand on his knees. The fire of mischief in his all-too-readable expression breathed a new life into his sharp features. "Why are you so sure to hide the fact that-"

Damn, using one of Genesis' techniques meant he could see so easily through it. Angeal turned away, flushing pink, quick to find pale fingers gripping his chin; pulling him back.

"-you care for me?" Azure eyes scanned his without mercy, scouring the depths of sapphire like a hawk scans his field for fresh prey. Anything. A flicker, a blink, a deeper blush of embarrassment would suit Genesis fine. He was dangerous in this mood. And what could Angeal say? He possessed the strength, the sense of the two of them, whilst Genesis proudly carried all eloquence, the ability to speak his mind without shame or regret.

"Why must you play games all the time?" Angeal muttered, pushing the redhead away slightly. Being evasive wouldn't work… never with Genesis. He was too used to being shut out by his parents to back down when it was Angeal.

Sitting back on his legs, Genesis placed both his hands comfortably on Angeal's knees, staying there for a moment or two before moving upwards. That troublesome lump was back in Angeal's throat again, growing and growing, seeming like it would never go away; like that afternoon a week previously when they had been play fighting on the cliff above the apple factory and Genesis had actually managed to pin his friend down to the dusty ground, hands holding wrists still, legs straddling hips. It was strangely comfortable in all of its awkwardness and the way Genesis looked, so proud, so happy and excited, Angeal just couldn't forget.

Nothing made sense to him anymore. It was like he was wandering aimlessly in a cloud of thick confusion and all he could see was the vivid cinnamon of Genesis' hair a few feet in front of him… the feet could've been a metaphor for the months that he led age-wise, but he had no real idea what any of it meant.

"There's new games for us to play, Angel…" That tone was haunting, unlike anything Angeal had ever heard coming from that mouth before, in all of his years. Just how many unknown facets were there to Genesis' character?

A finger played across his jaw line, like one would admire the flower of a rose, gentle, delicate… He blinked. Genesis' words were finally sinking in. Angel? The remaining hand approached another inch, that feeling, one he only got late at night, was building again. "What?"

Surprised but not off-put, Genesis simply replied, like a mocking chuckle. "You don't watch a lot of TV do you?" He already knew the answer:

"I don't _have_ a TV, Genesis." In fact, the Rhapsodos' were the only ones with such luxuries in the entire village.

"Shame. It teaches me some of the most _wonderful_ of things," Mercifully, Genesis' hands ceased their travels, instead they jumped up onto Angeal's shoulders. However, just when he thought he was spared, the redhead was sure to fill the void on the boy's lap. "Like what two people who care for each other could give to each other,"

"Like friendship?" Angeal asked, trying to keep his voice the correct pitch but failing miserably.

"Better than that, Angel," Genesis leaned forwards slightly. "You care for me, don't you?" There was insecurity riddled into those words, completely faked Angeal knew all too well, but it still pulled some heavy strings in his heart. Blushing a similar shade to hair on his friend's head, Angeal muttered his response. It was a confession, but sounded like nothing more than an unenthusiastic Neanderthal's grumble. It was the reply Genesis was looking for regardless.

The redhead grinned wolfishly, dangerously. "Then it's perfectly acceptable for us to do this,"

"Do what?"

Rolling his eyes and wetting his lips, Genesis' grip tightened on Angeal's shoulders. Not to the point of pain, rather just 'what is he d-'. Thoughts immediately ceased the second he felt the plush of Genesis' lips against his mouth. It was strange, sending foreign tingles despite the softness of such a touch. It was surprising, feelings hitting him out of the blue like gale-force winds, but never once did he ever even contemplate pushing Genesis away. It was one of those moments. Make or break.

His lack of negative response caused Genesis' lips to curve, regardless of the fact that there wasn't even a positive response. Genesis knew everything here, which was nothing new between the two of them when it came to decorum, he would have to take the lead. He opened his mouth a little and gently lapped at Angeal's bottom lip, asking as politely as he could without words for entry. He received it for all of a split second before something clicked inside the black-haired teen's mind. Angeal raised his right hand from dormancy at his side and tangled his finger into the cinnamon mop of hair before him. He forced his own tongue inside of Genesis' head, some part of him thrived the attention he was given, the way Genesis didn't fight back, didn't retaliate in any other way than smile wider and coax Angeal into a bit of play.

As he felt the redhead's fingertips toying with the longer strands of his ebony hair, Angeal was suddenly made aware of the most than just feelings – the smells and the sounds. The sounds Genesis was making, eyes closed now, and the sounds he was making, pleased and content and relieved and just… wow. Genesis tasted of apples and expensive butter candies and spice.

Sweet. Addictive.

Then, too soon for his still dazed senses, Genesis was moving away, his mouth spread in a beam that lit up the darkness; his lips were redder and swollen… he was still so pretty in his own androgynous way.

The hand that was woven into his red hair slid down, cupping Genesis' face tenderly, thumb brushing lightly against those lips. As he did so, the part of mist that shrouded his mind was drifting, letting him see more clearly. It only confused him more. What did it mean? What did _that_ just mean?

"What did you think?" Genesis asked, leaning into the touch, rubbing that hand like an affectionate kitten. Angeal wondered where Genesis got such gesture for his parents rarely – if ever - touched him. Another lesson from the TV, perhaps? Or maybe his books… or even his kitten… Why was he thinking about this, he had a question to answer…

"It was…" A good adjective would go appreciated here. "Nice,"

The eldest smiled, taking the tip of Angeal's thumb into his mouth and gently sucked.

"So this is our new game?"

"For now," Genesis mumbled around the moist digit.

What else could there be? Angeal wondered as he guided back the pretty face, stealing another enthusiastic kiss, if only to taste more of those candies. What more could two friends share? Oh, he had so much more to learn, and Genesis was so very eager to show him.

All in due time.


End file.
